The First Lady of the Ricktatorship
by Sandwich Shop Mayo
Summary: Answer to twd kinkmeme prompt: "Rick's too tired to deal with anyone's **** so he lashes out at everyone. Andrea thinks he just needs to get laid."


_Answer to twd_kinkmeme prompt: "Rick's too tired to deal with anyone's shit so he lashes out at everyone. Andrea thinks he just needs to get laid." _

_Warning: this is complete porn. Go back from whence ye came if you're a minor._

* * *

Even high above in the watchtower, leaning onto the railing and watching the walkers down below, she could hear the commotion.

Andrea sighed, trying in vain to ignore the ruckus. She liked the watchtower, not just because she could see better from up there, pick out walkers left and right with her rifle, but also because it was quiet. When she was up there, it was just her. No one bothered her. Carol showed up every once in a while with a plate of food, but at the end of the day that was just about all the human interaction she deemed necessary for herself.

She liked the peace, the quiet. After being lost in the woods for so long, seeing death so close in the face, she relished these rare hours of silence.

They kept her centered. Zen, as Daryl would say.

But her zen was suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces when Rick's voice filled her ears from down below. She couldn't hear the words. The distance made them sound like incoherent muffling. But the volume certainly carried and so did his intensity, his anger.

She looked down. He had the group in front of him, half of them with their arms crossed. Lori lead them as if she was trying to lead some kind of revolution, and Andrea rolled her eyes. Pregnant Lori was yet another reason why she relished her quiet, lonely watchtower so much. The group's constant bitching was another.

Suddenly she saw Rick stomp away. The group stayed behind, murmuring amongst themselves. With a sigh, Andrea turned around, taking the seat closest to the railing and letting the rifle rest on her lap. When the sound of stomping echoed throughout the narrow stairwell she flinched in anticipation, and moments later Rick appeared at the door. He approached the railing quickly, like she wasn't there at all, and leaned into it, watching as the group dispersed. Displeased with their leader, some of them shook their heads and continued to complain as they scattered, and Rick's jaw tensed at the sight.

Andrea could practically hear what he was thinking, and the tension she saw in his shoulders convinced her - she'd sleep in the watchtower that night. Spare herself of another round of Rick and Lori screaming at each other in the middle of the night.

"Quiet out there?" he finally murmured and she looked at him.

"Was."

He didn't say anything and she didn't ask. Frankly, she didn't care. All she cared about was surviving another day. Whatever Rick had been shouting about made no matter to her. But the tension she saw in him, the anxiety... Andrea trusted Rick as her leader, but she worried about the types of decisions her leader would make under the pressure of such anxiety. He had her life in his hands; one bad decision and she knew, her life could end just as quickly.

He left without saying another word, and that night she slept cold, but soundly in the watchtower as the rest of the group tried to mute the fight that sure enough Rick and Lori started around midnight.

The tension was still knotting under the skin of his back when she followed him out the prison the next day, with Daryl leading. Once a week the three of them went out in these excursions, just the three of them, to check around the area for possible threats, supplies, food, or all. It'd become a routine. Daryl always led. Andrea followed. Rick behind.

But not this time. This time, she found herself trailing back. Her time in the woods had awarded her the skill of moving without being heard. It was probably one of the reasons why Daryl insisted she come along each time. Before, she used to be loud and obnoxious, her feet stomping on the ground and making too much noise for her own safety. Now she was quiet, like her feet barely touched the ground at all. She liked it. She liked not being heard. It made her feel safer.

But it also made her feel invisible.

Which was nothing new, really. After all, the women hated her because she didn't know how to cook, and the men ignored her because she didn't have a dick and balls. After Amy's death, she'd become a nobody in the hierarchy of the group. She'd always been invisible. Always unnoticed, unless she was making a ruckus about something or another. But her time in the woods had also taught her patience and the virtue of listening. Observing without making a sound. She was even quieter than Daryl now, much more quieter than Michonne. It allowed her to hear everything the group was saying even when they didn't say a word.

So she wasn't surprised, not really, when the two men in front of her began to chat like she wasn't even there. Daryl turned to Rick and said something about the argument from the day before. Rick tried to dismiss the whole thing. Andrea watched him carefully, studying him. It was something else Michonne had taught her all those nights in the woods.

_'Sometimes your eyes can hear better than your ears.'_

So she said nothing, stayed quiet, and watched him. He murmured something Andrea couldn't hear and Daryl said something back. She decided it was nothing important, until a chuckle came out of Daryl and his voice became louder.

"Man, I don't know how you put up with that bitch," Daryl said and Andrea's curiosity piqued even more. "And she ain't giving you any on top of that? Real piece of work you married there, chief. Might's well have castrated yourself."

Andrea almost laughed out loud, but stifled herself. It didn't really take her a moment to realize what Daryl was referring to, and a smile spread across her cheeks. She wasn't surprised, not really. She'd been observant even before, and even a blind man could've seen Lori's heart and longing belonged to Shane and not Rick. But had she known part of Rick's frustration stemmed from Lori's lack of 'woman duties'...

Rick didn't seem to share her amusement, because he huffed, fuming, and walked ahead of Daryl without saying another word. Daryl stood there for a second, wondering if he'd said something wrong, but Rick kept walking. The hunter shook his head after a moment and followed, leaving Andrea behind, invisible once again.

* * *

For days she collected the shattered pieces of her Zen, but Rick continued to break it further with his sour mood and intense jaw clenching. On the fifth day she couldn't take it anymore, when his frustration reached levels so high he somehow managed forget closing one of the smaller gates of the prison. Andrea had to crawl back on her hands and bottom as two creatures reached for her feet. Rick and Daryl quickly came to her aid, disposing of the two walkers quickly, but some of the damage was already done.

She breathed hard as her body trembled. The two men helped her to her feet and it was Rick who held her face with his hands to make sure she was really okay and to calm her down, but she slapped his hands and walked away, feeling the anger and the frustration boiling underneath.

On the sixth day she decided something needed to be done.

And on the 7th day her view of Rick Grimes changed forever.

* * *

"What are we looking for?"

She ignored him as she lead the way through a mostly cleared part of the prison, her eyes and ears on full alert as she looked around for walkers. They'd been working on this part of the structure for weeks now, disposing of the geeks that remained, but the short days of winter didn't allow them enough light. For all intents and purposes, this area was completely off limits.

To the group, at least. She knew she could handle herself should something go awry.

"_Andrea_," Rick said in a warning tone that let her know he was feeling anxious and impatient. Which had been his default moods as of late, so nothing new there.

"Shhh," she urged him, opening the door to the main office and sneaking inside. He followed her, looking around the enclosed space.

"Found it two days ago," she told him as he inspected the room. A huge oak desk, big, comfortable velvet couches, and a giant flat screen television still hanging from the wall. The walls were covered with expensive bookshelves and books. He looked impressed and she smiled. "Now we know what the warden was doing with our tax dollars."

"Yeah, no kidding," Rick said absentmindedly, and after a few moments his curiosity extinguished and he looked at her with a sigh, hands on his hips as he wondered. "You brought me here to show me the warden's office?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she looked down. She could already feel the blushing of her cheeks coming, but it wasn't there yet. Taking a deep breath, she filled herself with confidence and looked at him (though deep down she felt her nerves taking over; she forced herself to ignore them).

"No. Not exactly."

Rick frowned, confused, as she took a few steps towards him. He stood a little taller and instantly she felt the small space of the office fill with tension. It made her hesitate, for one second, but quickly she realized that what took over wasn't awkward, nor did it feel wrong. What took over was the same thing that took over when they'd been alone at the department store just after they met. It was a mixture of familiarity and too much awareness - him aware of her, her aware of him, and both too aware of their own bodies. They'd ignored that feeling that day, but here, now that it took over again, it called for their attention loudly.

"Is there anything you need to discuss with me?" he asked. Though his voice was all business-like his eyes traced her curvature. Andrea wasn't entirely surprised nor offended. She'd caught him looking a few times. She couldn't blame him, especially now that she knew Lori wasn't being very open to him at night (so to speak).

"_Sort _of."

She decided to just do it, because if she began to think about it she'd chicken out. In a flash she was in front of him, a voice in her head asking her what the hell she was doing, but her hands moved on their own volition, gripping at the fabric that covered his collarbone and pulling him towards her.

His mouth crashed against hers and he let out a sound of protest, but she pulled harder and squeezed at his lips with hers, milliseconds stretching into lifetimes as she waited for a response. His hands came to rest at her hips and they seemed to quiver there, as if they were deciding whether to push or pull.

Push her away, or pull her to him?

Push or pull?

Push or _pull_?

His mind won the tug of war quickly and he ended up pushing at her gently, stepping back and looking at her like he was seeing a ghost.

"Andrea, what the hell are you doing?"

She knew he would react this way and she bit at her lower lip. Despite his protest his hands still rested on her hips and she knew, then. Still, she was prepared. If he said no, she'd walk away. Of course she'd walk away. She respected him too much.

"Rick-"

"I'm... _married_, Andrea," he said, stumbling on his words like he didn't know which ones to pick.

"This isn't about that," she said, and she knew it sounded ridiculous but how else could she explain it to him? Despite his words his eyes were darkening with a looming fire as they stared at her lips, and her body was slowly being pulled by the center of his gravity. She tried to take one small step back, but when his hands held her hips in place she knew she'd been right in her assumption.

She let him know instantly. "You need to get laid, Rick."

Rick's eyes were always tiny, always squinting, but at her blunt words they grew the size of saucers. It was only then that she realized how blue they were.

"Excuse me?" he choked.

"You're an idiot," Andrea sighed at him, half of her wanting to laugh and the other half wanting to slap him. When she took one step forward he took one step back, but his hands stayed on her hips stubbornly. "You wanna lead this group-"

"-I never said I wanted that," he interrupted her quickly.

"You stepped up anyway," she told him, taking another step forward. "And that's fine. I believe in you, I do. I _do_ think you're the only one who can. But you've been making way too many mistakes lately."

He sighed in frustration at her accusation and his jaw tensed.

"Don't," she said quickly, halting his protest, pushing at his chest with her hand. "I almost died two days ago because all you do lately is huff and scream. This is our lives, Rick. You need to get your shit together, and if Lori won't do anything about it... then someone else will have to."

She took another step forward and the back of his buttocks hit the oak desk. His hands remained at her hips, but she could feel in his skin an itching to keep exploring. He was fighting it, she could tell. Despite the alarm of her revelation he still somewhat smiled, amused. "And that someone is you, huh?"

Her smirk returned and she shrugged her shoulder. "Would you prefer Daryl? Cause I'm not judgmental and he seems to like you enough."

He chuckled slightly, looking down at the floor and his cheeks colored red. Under different circumstances, and maybe if they were different people, they wouldn't be having this conversation. He'd probably put her on the back of his patrol car, under arrest for harassing a police officer. But that world was dead, they were close, and his marriage to Lori was as dead as the world. He couldn't even remember the last time she'd allowed him to touch her. There was a vast distance between them both, physically and mentally, because now when he reached towards the other side of the bed it was Carl there, sleeping between them. And the worst part was knowing Lori was using their child as a barrier.

_"Carl gets scared at night."_

_"No, I don't!"_ Carl would protest. But Lori insisted he sleep between them. At first Rick thought she simply worried about their child. Now he knew: she couldn't bear his touch, because she only longed for Shane's hands.

Andrea was right, he realized. Right about one thing, at least: not being able to touch his wife was driving him crazier by the day, and hearing Glenn and Maggie going at it constantly three cells over wasn't helping. But here, like this, with a woman who wasn't his wife...

But did he still _have_ a wife? Was he still in a relationship with Lori? They shared a bed at night, but she barely talked to him, still was livid with him about taking Shane's life. He spent more time with Daryl and Andrea than he did with her.

He was frustrated, that was for sure. And it _was_ interfering with his thinking process. And he hated to admit that the thought of having Lori in his arms left him feeling cold and lonely. Would she even let him touch her, if he tried?

His hands moved up from Andrea's hips to her arms and he stroked their length. He felt her shiver at his touch, _his_ touch, and the realization did something to him. He felt a heat rushing from his head down, down below and he couldn't believe his body betrayed him so quickly. She nibbled her lip one more time and at the sight he felt his mouth water and his body heat increase. He took a deep breath to let some of it out. Thoughts of this happening, actually happening flashed through his head. Need and curiosity quickly took over, and he knew that if she kissed him again he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

The knowledge made him chuckle nervously as he looked down. "This is crazy, Andrea."

One more step and she was up against him, taking his hands and placing them back on her hips. She reached up and brushed her lips against his jaw, feeling it harden once more but with a different kind of tension.

"It's a favor, Rick," she whispered.

Her lips kissed his neck.

"It doesn't mean anything."

And once again before they reached his collarbone, where they caused his breath to hitch. His hands tightened around her waist possessively.

Andrea pulled back to look at him. "If you don't want to, then say no. I'll just leave and we'll never talk about it. But the next time you make a mistake out there, it's my gun up your ass, you get that?"

He chuckled again, allowing his hands to pull her closer. "I really hope that's not how you're planning on doing this, anyway."

She smiled, arching an eyebrow suggestively and his eyes darkened impossibly more. "I told you I'm open minded, Rick. However you want it. Consider this your Christmas bonus."

Rick laughed and she felt an immense release at seeing his tension melt away. She didn't know why, but the sight of Rick happy made her feel warm inside. Suddenly she couldn't understand why Lori antagonized him so much. There was nothing more beautiful than Rick smiling.

"A bonus, huh?" When his hands began to wander, he let them. "Wouldn't that require biweekly payments?"

"No," she told him. "One time thing."

"One time thing, huh."

Andrea smiled at him devilishly and nodded. "Make it count."

She didn't expect him to move quickly, but his hand clasped at the back of her neck and he pulled her flush towards him. It was her time to protest as lips found lips again, their teeth knocking together as weeks of anger, anxiety, and frustration were released from his skin, burning her and melting the ice cold chill from the winter outside.

It'd been her intention to trap him between her body and the desk, but his arms came around her waist as he gripped her, pressing her to him and she could already feel him hard against her hip. His lips nibbled at hers hard, bruising and swelling them instantly, his stubble scratching against her skin. She knew he'd leave marks there and she wondered how she would explain them to the group, and in retaliation she bit on his lip, leaving a line of pinkish blood.

He whimpered in response and wrapped his fist around the blonde locks on the back of her scalp, tugging them and tilting her head back to kiss her deeper, his hip grinding into the warm opening between her legs. Andrea pulled back when she ran out of air, gasping, her fingers curled around his hair as his lips found the curve of her shoulder and licked her skin.

"Rick," she panted as he crushed her tighter against him, biting at her skin like he was a starved animal. "Slow _down_."

He pulled back and kissed her as a hand settled on her ass and he squeezed it.

Her ass, he thought. God, Andrea's ass. He'd only ever appreciated it through layers of clothing but it had become kind of an obsession. Didn't help that she, along with him and Daryl, had become something of a leading trio, and the three of them are always scouting about, always together. And ever the southern gentlemen, they always kept Andrea safe and tucked between them as they walked in a line. It was always Daryl leading the way, then Andrea following his lead, then Rick right behind her.

That always left him in the unfortunate position of trailing behind Andrea. And he couldn't ever help it. Her ass was so fucking full and glorious that he'd nearly lost his life several times because he always found himself staring at it. He always slapped himself mentally, forced himself to look away but before he knew it his eyes would drift back to it. He couldn't stop himself. It was always right there in front of him, bouncing up and down with every swerve of her hips. It was something out of this world, Andrea's ass. Full and perfectly round no matter what she wore.

Being able to touch it now, curling his fingers round its tight curve, finally feeling its taut muscles... If he didn't get her out of those pants soon so he could feel it in flesh he was sure he was going to explode.

He kept a hand on it as he smirked at her. "Thought you said however I want it."

Andrea smiled against his lips. "One time thing, Rick. Relax and enjoy it."

He did as she said, slowing his movements and the new pace was momentarily agonizing until they found a rhythm together. They synched with surprising speed, like they'd done this before and though Rick had to admit to fantasizing here and there about Andrea (because really, who masturbates to thoughts of their own wife?) the way their bodies connected was somehow a little daunting.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself on her tip toes to kiss him better, his lips softer then, his tongue rubbing gently against the redness his scratchy beard had left on her skin. His hands dipped under her shirt and her skin was soft, smooth in that way that reminded him she'd never bore any children. It was new, unusual and enticing, and despite her warning to slow down he couldn't help himself. His hands peeled her shirt right off and it fell on the floor, and his lips were on her chest in an instant. Her exposed skin pimpled with goosebumps due to the chill of winter, but his tongue lapped at the valley between her breasts and the goosebumps warmed. She raked her fingers through his hair and moaned, and Rick had to sigh heavily to stop that sweet sound from making him lose his mind right there.

"_Rick_-"

Whatever she was going to say died in her lips as he found the clasp of her bra and got rid of the garment, and at that moment he was glad he couldn't see the expression on his face and neither could she. Her breasts were full, soft, perked and a gorgeous shade of pink, her nipples only slightly darker and hard. He ran his tongue through them, taking the hardened peaks in between his teeth and applying a gentle pressure, and she moaned and thrust her chest upon him.

He gladly did it again and again until he felt her hands on both sides of his face, pulling him up. Their lips and tongues tangled once again and walked her back towards the velvet couch as her hands gripped at his shirt. In an instant he was bare chested and her lips were on his skin, dropping kisses along his collarbone and leaving a wet trail behind. He felt her hand drift below, finding the waist of his pants and when she cupped him softly he groaned, his hips involuntarily thrusting themselves forward, his hand gripping her hair tight.

"God, _Andrea_."

Andrea looked up at him and kissed his chin tenderly. "You good?" she whispered at him and Rick nodded. He was good, alright. In fact he'd been spending so much time in the showers all by his lonesome that he was sure he'd acquired the endurance of a horse.

She began to unbutton his pants then, pulling his zipper down and when her hand came into contact with his sensitive skin an overwhelming intensity took over. No one had touched him like that, without feeling an ounce of shame, without asking first, without shyness. It made sense, because Andrea was the type to take what she wanted, when she wanted, at any time, but it turned something on inside of him.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to be like that. He wanted to take what he wanted without asking or apologizing.

So he mimicked her action, unbuttoning her pants and reaching inside. He found her wet already, and when he dug into her panties and rubbed at the sensitive nub there she cried against his chest. He continued to do it until her fists gripped at his shirt and she urged him for more. He pulled her pants down, all the way, along with her panties and when she stepped out of them she returned the favor and undressed him in the same way.

They stood there for a second, looking, admiring each other and Rick bit his lip, feeling a deep hunger. Andrea had a beautiful face, no one could deny that, but her body was something else. Her waist was slender, her breasts were full and round, there were curves everywhere and no bones poking out from anywhere. He was going to enjoy himself, alright. Or embarrass himself at any moment. One of the two.

He held her hand and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting slowly as he cupped her bare ass. It was taut, but the skin was soft and he let his hands wander and squeeze for as long as they wanted. She gently bit on his lip again and when he felt her hand wrapped around his length he bit back, letting out another groan and pulling her hips towards his.

"Sit," Andrea suddenly commanded him and he obeyed. She leaned forward to capture his lips for a moment and he was about to pull her on top of him when she squirmed away, kneeling in front of him instead and realization hit him like a slap to the face.

"You don't have to," he told her, knowing how much Lori hated going down on him and remembering that one time years ago when she told him she wouldn't do it again and if he felt like being serviced he could start taking yoga and do it himself. But Andrea looked at him and her eyes sparkled, a wicked smile tugging at her lips. He was pretty sure it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and suddenly he wanted this afternoon to stretch forever.

"I want to," she said, and when she took him into her mouth Rick's breath hitched and he had to stop breathing for a few moments to keep his shit together. But she didn't stop, merely continued to lick up and down his length, taking him in all the way into the back of her throat and back towards her lips, which kissed at his tip. Her tongue swirled around him and he had to keep his eyes closed, because he was sure that if he opened them and witnessed what was happening he wouldn't be able to last much longer. But curiosity took over, and so did a yearning to keep that mental image saved in his mind for future use. He allowed himself to look, and he was sure he grew impossibly harder at the sight. It wasn't the fact that she had him deep into her mouth, or the way her breasts swayed back and forth as she moved, but the look on her face that told him she was enjoying it as much as him.

It was too much, the amount of pleasure too intense Selfish voices in his head told him to sit back and enjoy the rest of it, but he wanted her, wanted to be deep inside of her, and especially wanted to give her an equal pleasure. His hands grabbed her arms and pulled her up, and she protested but he pressed her back onto the touch and climbed on top of her, and her protests died when he kissed her, tasting her and himself in her lips and tongue. He ground his hips down to her, certain parts meeting and creating a more intense heat.

She reached down and held him again, positioning him at her entrance and Rick wanted nothing more than to push his way in but he stilled, resting his forehead upon hers and closing his eyes. Andrea looked at him and kissed his cheek once close to his mouth, another time close to his ear and she whispered at him,

"Do you wanna stop?"

The question echoed in his mind forever and he had to consider the words carefully.

_Do you wanna stop?_

"No," he said and was surprised it came out so quickly and so stubbornly, and was also taken aback by the guilt he didn't feel when the word left his mouth.

He wanted it, he wanted her, and knowing he could have her was enough. Not even the sight of his wedding ring arose any doubts.

"Okay," Andrea said, smiling at him and he captured her lips with his again as he slowly pushed his way inside of her. She was tight, and he realized it'd been too long for her as well, but her muscles slowly accommodated him and the pain eased into pleasure. Rick buried his forehead into the crook of her neck, staying still for a moment, getting used to her heat that made him twitch inside of her. Andrea moaned his name and he kissed her neck, pulling back experimentally and pushing back in and they cried in unison. He was scared to set a pace, not knowing what she liked or if he could hurt her, but her internal muscles gripped at him and her hips pushed up towards him, urging him on.

It was all the encouragement he needed and he began to move, starting out slow and lulled by her moans of pleasure, then setting a faster speed. He cupped one of her breasts as he kissed her, his fingers kneading at the soft mound and his hips moving faster. Once again they synched quickly, and when Andrea wrapped her legs around his waist and he found himself deeper into her, he moved faster still.

She cried each time that he reached the end of her and Rick momentarily worried that they'd be heard, but then remembered they were too far away from the others, the doors were closed, and her small cries drove him crazy with want and desire. He pulled his head back and looked down at her, and if Andrea was beautiful just walking around with a gun in her hand then she was positively godly in the throes of pleasure. He kissed her lips, her nose, her cheeks and eyes, showering her beauty with tenderness, unwilling to believe this was happening and she was beautiful and so willing. His teeth bit down at a small patch of skin on her shoulder, marking her and claiming his territory, though he knew Andrea wasn't easily tamed or claimed. But he did it anyway, feeling a deep satisfaction at seeing it there.

"Faster," she told him suddenly and he looked at her.

"You sure?" he gasped.

She moaned as he pushed hard into her to get her approval. "Yes," she whispered a growl at him. "Come on, Rick, stop fucking me like a married man."

He didn't know if it was her filthy mouth, or the way she gripped him hard, or that delicious growl, but he found himself suddenly pumping in and out of her with a strength he didn't know he had. She showed him her approval by gripping at his buttocks tight and pulling him down with each of his thrusts, and he began to cry out with her. Andrea leaned up on her elbows to meet him at a better angle, and the new position sent shivers of pleasure all through his body. He could feel release coming for him but he forced it away, because he was sure he'd never had sex this intense before and he wanted it to last forever.

Suddenly he looked up and a smile appeared on his face, and he didn't know himself as he looked down at her. "However I want it, right?"

Andrea opened her eyes and looked at him with a dangerous arch of her eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Rick chuckled and stopped, pulling out of her with a moan. He stood up and offered her a hand. "Let's make the most out of our tax dollars."

She smiled, wondering what he was up to, and when he guided her towards the warden's desk and pushed her down on it, she grinned. Her hands on the surface of the desk, he took her from behind and Andrea spread her legs to receive him deeper. She had to grip at the desk each time he thrust into her, her nails scraping the wood and leaving marks behind. He set a fast pace again, just as she'd asked him to, and the space was quickly filled with the sound of her moaning and the smacking that resulted from him grinding into her. From this position Rick had a better view of her behind, and he smiled when he spotted the adorable dimples on her butt. He ran his fingers through them and gripped her ass, then reached around to cup at her breasts, stilling them in place.

Andrea placed her right hand over his and when her fingers gripped him tight he knew she was close. It didn't take long, a few more thrusts deep and hard into her and her body began to quiver, standing up slightly and contrasting as her orgasm rippled through her. Her cry and the knowledge that he could give her such pleasure created a heat deep in his groin, but he slowed his movements and took a deep breath and it eased away. He continued to move, knowing he'd be sore as hell in the morning but he was actually looking forward to it if it came from such a sweet source.

Instead she came once again, gripping his hand, and when her internal muscles squeezed him he pulled out of her to turn her around. Placing his hands on her waist, he hoisted her up to sit her at the desk, and he pushed into her once more as she wrapped her legs around his hips and held on to his shoulders.

"Rick," Andrea gasped. "_God_."

He was thinking something along the same lines, not knowing what had taken over him. But he couldn't stop and didn't want to, couldn't even slow down. Already he felt bruises on his hips where their hip bones smashed against each other with each thrust, but it was a good kind of ache. Andrea gripped her fists over his shoulder blades, her nails leaving marks behind, but he knew he wouldn't have to worry about Lori finding them. He hitched one of her legs higher to reach deeper into her, and when she cried his name again and again he finally felt the intensity coming.

He reached down between their hips until his fingers found her clit and he rubbed at it, watching as her eyebrows furrowed at the pleasure. He held on as long as he could, and when she finally orgasmed for the third time he let go, shutting his eyes so tight he felt an ache in his temples. He held her close as his body spasmed and he crashed into her for seconds and seconds that seemed to go on forever, his body twitching and spilling everything he had into her.

It was Andrea's fingers in his hair that reminded him to breathe again. He opened his eyes to find himself leaning into her, still inside of her, his skin glistening with sweat. He kissed her neck before he pulled back, and without meeting her eyes he feared the aftermath. But when he looked at her she was smiling, her eyes shining, her lids relaxed, content as she gave him an appreciative look.

"Jesus, Rick," she told him humorously. "If I'd known it was that bad I would've done something a long time ago."

He chuckled, kissing her swollen lips and wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her back towards the couch and they both collapsed on top of it, her back pressed to his chest, his arm settled around her hip. They caught their breaths there and a lazy sleepiness took over him. A thrown covered the top of the couch and he reached for it, covering both their bodies with it and Andrea nuzzled her head on his bicep, letting out a small yawn.

"You know, it's usually the man who rolls over and falls asleep," Rick told her and she smiled.

"You should make yourself useful and go make me a sandwich."

He laughed, pressing his forehead to the back of her neck and yeah, a sandwich sounded good. So did a nap.

Andrea elbowed his ribs lightly then. "Feeling better?"

He hummed. Better was an understatement. A _severe_ understatement. He was sure he hadn't felt that satisfied and relaxed in years, and suddenly even thinking about the fact that they were surrounded by death didn't worry him. Shane's baby growing in Lori's womb didn't stress him out. His mind was cleared and at ease. His body ached in a sweet, delicious way. And Andrea's ass was pressed to his groin, his hand cupped one of her breasts.

Yeah, 'better' was an severe understatement.

Rick smiled suddenly, placing a kiss on her shoulder and pulling her closer. "I wish you could see your face when you come," he said into her ear. "God, you're beautiful. Your parents did a damn good job."

"Fuck, Rick."

He chuckled. He loved that filthy mouth of hers. The others looked at her disapprovingly every time she cursed but it always made him want to crush that filthy mouth to his. He realized then how much he'd always wanted Andrea, and how he hadn't noticed. Sure he'd always allowed himself a look here and there, but now that he'd had her... the thirst hadn't been quenched. It was weird, but now that he'd had her he wanted her even more.

He saw the mark he'd left on her shoulder and he grinned at it.

"What?" she asked as she felt him grip her.

"You weren't there that day," Rick said, running a finger through the mark. His mark. His territory. His. No one else's. "I forgot."

Andrea turned on her back to look at him. "Where?"

"In the highway," he said. His eyes were suddenly dark and he placed a small kiss on her lips. "I told them this isn't a democracy anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he said, kissing her again before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "I'm telling you the same now."

She smiled, though she had no idea where he was headed with this. She'd never seen this side of Rick before, although she was beginning to realize there was a lot about Rick she didn't know. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Not a one time thing," he told her stubbornly. "Anytime I want, Andrea. However I want it. Wherever."

She arched an eyebrow at him, challenging him. He wasn't surprised. Andrea wasn't the submissive type, nor did she take kindly to being told what to do. But he felt madly possessive now, and he wasn't sure he could back down. Wasn't sure he could be nicer about it, either. Not after what happened on that desk, after whatever it was she'd awoken in him.

"Is that so?" she said with an amused smile.

"That is so." He didn't waver, stood his ground, and when he kissed her lips she kissed him back, gripping at his arm and leaving a mark there herself. He nipped at the corner of her mouth.

"You shouldn't have done this, Andrea," he said, his hand drifting up her stomach to cup at her breast again. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire?"

Andrea nodded. "My mom told me, alright," she said and with a strength he didn't know she possessed she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. "I think it might be you playing with fire, Rick."

He smirked at her, resting his hands on the back of his head, looking at her with amusement.

"Anytime you want?" she said, kissing him as he had before before pulling back to challenge him with a fiery look. "Then anytime I want, too. However I want it. Wherever."

Rick grinned at her, feeling the excitement like heat in his gut. "Is that so?"

"That _is_ so," Andrea said, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "And you should see your face when you come, too."

He chuckled, realizing he might've finally met his match. She kissed him roughly then, and though he felt spent and achy, he knew that if they stayed there long enough they'd end up tangled up together again. He drifted a hand down her back to squeeze her buttocks again, wondering if he'd ever get enough of it, and when she pulled back to catch her breath he smiled at her.

"So it's settled, then," Rick asked her, running a thumb along her swollen lip.

Andrea chuckled and grabbed his hand, taking his thumb into her mouth and then pressing her forehead to his with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Yeah, fuck democracy."

The End


End file.
